


You Are My Home

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [28]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.This is a bit of a sequel toWhen I'm 64Merlin and Harry come back to Scotland to close up Harry's house...and have a tender moment in the field.THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COME ALONG FOR THIS PROMPT RIDE WITH ME. XXOO TO YOU ALL.





	You Are My Home

YOU ARE MY HOME

“What do you think?” Harry asks almost shyly as Merlin walks into the cottage.

“Oh, Harry, I can see why ye were so happy here.” Merlin looks around the tiny house and sighs. “It’s absolutely charming. If ye want, we could probably keep it.”

“No.” Harry walks over and wraps himself around Merlin from behind, head on his shoulder. “While I have happy memories here, this part of my life is over. I want to put it away and make new memories with you.”

“I…” Harry is shocked to feel Merlin start to shake. “I am so sorry, Harry. So sorry that I sent ye away. I should have found a way to keep ye in town, keep an eye on you.”

“Hamish.” Harry slowly turns him around and wipes the tear from his cheek. “Silly Hamish. How in the world could you rebuild Kingsman with a decrepit old amnesiac hanging on your arm.”

“You’re nae decrepit,” Merlin sniffles.

“Ah, but I’m old?” Harry says with a grin. “My love, I have never once held any of this against you. I know what you were doing, what pressure you were under. You did the best thing for me that you ever could. You gave me a life, a soft place to land.” Harry motions to the cottage. “I could have been stuck in a flat in London somewhere, puttering about, lost and alone, but you gave me nature. Gave me purpose.” He gently kisses Merlin. “I could not have asked for more.”

“I just…I always worried about you. So much.”

“I know. I am the luckiest man in the world.” He kisses Merlin again. “I’m going to go up to the bedroom and start packing up some things. Would you mind getting us something to eat?” Harry knows that keeping Merlin busy is the best way to get his mind off what he thinks of as a lack of caring on his part.

“Of course.” Merlin picks up the two bags of groceries and heads for the kitchen.

 

When Harry comes down forty minutes later sandwiches and salad are waiting on the table. “Darling, you could have called me down.” Harry kisses Merlin’s cheek as he goes by to wash his hands.

“Ye were busy and I dinnae want to interrupt ye.” Merlin holds out a chair for Harry to sit.

“Thank you.” He turns his face up and Merlin happily gives him a kiss before sliding onto his own chair.

“How long do ye think it will take to get everythign together?” Merlin asks.

Harry thinks for a moment. “Two days, perhaps? I will be donating most of the things I have here…I won’t need them in London. I will mostly bring back the books…perhaps some of the drawings I did.”

“So all the heavy things. I see how ye are…I’m simply cheap labor.”

“Well, I will agree that you’re cheap.” Harry winks at him.

“Cheeky bastard.” Merlin takes a few bites of his salad. “Is there something I can do to help ye?”

“Just pack things up once I go through them,” Harry says. “I do want to take a day to go out into the fields with you. Your butterfly is all over the place.”

“It is nae my butterfly,” Merlin grumbles.

“It is.” Merlin looks up quickly as Harry’s voice catches. “That little darling brought you back to me.” His bottom lip trembles.

“Harry.” Merlin brings Harry’s hand to his mouth and kisses it. “Please don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry. I thought I was better about it, but…” Harry draws a shuddering breath. “I suppose if you can feel a bit guilty, I can feel guilty as well. I should have remembered you.”

“This was completely not your fault and ye know it,” Merlin almost snaps. “Harry, we could spend hours trying to wrestle with our feelings of guilt. Actually, we have. I’m as bad as you are. But we can’t…we lost those years, let’s not waste any more.”

“You’re right…as always.” Harry smiles and caresses Merlin’s face before going back to his lunch.

 

“Are ye sure ye know where you’re going?” Merlin asks two days later as they traipse through a sunny field of grass and flowers.

Harry glares at him over his shoulder. “Of course I do. I may only have one eye, but I have a built-in compass.”

“Says the man who got lost in Harrod’s a few weeks ago.”

“They moved some of the displays,” Harry says defensively. “All right. Here.” 

“Here.”

“Yes.”

“Are ye sure?” Merlin looks around the field. “It all looks the same, and I will nae be repacking and moving once we are settled.”

“Hamish…I’m sure,” Harry says quietly, and Merlin realizes he can’t tease him about this.

“All right, Harry.” Merlin carefully spreads out the blanket he’s carrying and sits down.

“Wait.” Harry rearranges Merlin’s body and somehow they end up with Harry sitting between Merlin’s bent and spread legs, his back against Merlin’s chest. 

“Good?” Merlin nuzzles into Harry’s hair.

“Perfect,” Harry says with a sigh. “Those rocks?” He points to a small area nearby. “That’s where I was sitting. The argus landed there and…I remembered you.”

“Mmm.” Merlin doesn’t say much, allowing Harry to deal with his memories.

“You came into my mind…it was the morning of the train test. We were talking about the butterfly…and then Eggsy. I remembered our argument.” Merlin puts an arm around Harry’s chest and pulls him closer. “I remembered everything. I came home.”

“And I’m so glad ye did.” 

“What if I hadn’t?”

“We are nae going there, Harry.” Merlin slowly kisses the top of Harry’s head, then moves down to his cheek, his jaw, and down his neck under his ear. “Because we are here now. We are together, and no one can ever take that away ever again.”

“Together…” Harry murmurs. “You are my home, Hamish.”

“And ye are mine, my beautiful peacock.”

Merlin feels Harry smile against his lips before they kiss.


End file.
